Is That What it's Like to Die?
by Freezyflea
Summary: the story of Crono's death


Dear Whoever Cares:  
I know I should be finishing my "Doing time at the End of Time"(whew! what a title! Please read it!) fanfic, but I just had to get this out. I don't own Chronotrigger or anything, but I did write this fic. (honest!) So, let's-a gooooo! (~~~~~~~ mean change of scene)  
  
IS THAT WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DIE?  
By Freezyflea  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Crono, Lucca, and Frog burst through the heavy doors of the Mammon Machine Room. The flashing red lights and tremors they felt could only mean their worst fears had come true. the Mammon Machine had been activated.   
  
The team was almost trampled by a fleeing Nu that shouted, "Now is the time to turn back!" as he ran for the nearest transporter. After regaining their bearings, they continued on to the center of the room, perhaps all hope was not lost! Or so they thought.  
  
"MWA HA HA!" cackled Queen Zeal, "You're too late! Nothing can stop me from becoming immortal now!"   
  
"Crono, the knife!" shouted Lucca through the confusion, "Hurry!"  
  
With a rebel yell, Crono hurled the ruby colored knife towards the wicked machine. Just before it was about to strike, the knife froze in the air above it's target. All in the room then heard voices, from the knife itself!   
  
"Ready, Masa?"   
  
"You got it brother!" With that the blade plunged  
into the Mammon Machine.   
  
Electricity filled the air as the Mammon Machine sparked and sputtered. And to all the onlookers' astonishment the knife began absorbing the loose energy, and, growing!   
  
"Wow," thought Crono, "that knife Melchoir gave me really IS magical!   
  
"Th-the knife!" stuttered Lucca, "It turned into a sword!"   
  
" 'Tis the Masamune!" croaked Frog.   
  
For a second it looked like the heroes had succeeded in their mission, but then the rumbling and flashing resumed, even stronger than before!   
  
"Pathetic fools," gloated Queen Zeal, "One measly sword cannot defeat the might of the Mammon Machine!" A tremendous explosion shook the room, and it began to be filled with a blinding white light. "At last! Lavos awakens!" exulted Zeal, right before the world faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(cue ominous music)  
The Earth rumbled and heaved up and down, as if it were having labor pains. Suddenly with a loud crack of rock and a spray of magma, the planet gave birth to the monster that would one day destroy it. Lavos "yawned" sending beams of fire shooting up into the sky. Unfortunitely,  
the spiky-shelled creature had chosen to surface directly under the flying kingdom of Zeal, so the energy bolts ripped the magic kingdom apart, Causing the pieces to fall. (What is it with these flying islands that can't seem to stay in the air?)   
  
The inhabitants of Zeal screamed in horror as their home was torn apart by the onslaught. In Enhansa, sleepers were thrown out of their beds. In Kajar, scientists were really wishing the had invented some parachutes. And in Zeal palace, a rebellious young woman desperatly  
clung to a small potted plant, praying that they both would survive the end of the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The earrthquakes were felt especially down in the earthbound villiage, (well duh!) The terrified earthbound ones ran around in panic, unsure what to do. Finally, the elderly chief, ever the voice of reason, took command of the situation. "Everyone," he bellowed, "we have to get out of this cave! If I collapses we're done for!" Another tremor proved his point. Suddenly, a woman's piercing shriek rang out! "Where's my son?! Where's my BABY?!?!!" she screamed, running around frantically in circles. If she knew she would have fainted in shock.  
  
The little earth dweller had been playing outside the cave, even though his mom told him not to. He wanted to try and build a snowman, something he had heard about from one of the time-traveling strangers. (Marle has a big mouth.) But all thoughts of that had been forgotten once he saw the earth split open and spit out the meanest porcupine he had ever seen. When he saw the floating kingdom get blasted to bits, he knew what he must do. He ran back to the Terra Cave crying, "Mommmmiiieeeeeeee!"  
  
His childish squeals quick brought the rest of the village to his aid. When questioned as to the problem he stammered out "The island, it's coming down!"   
  
"Whaaaat!" yelled the villagers. A villager ran outside to investigate, and he wasn't at all happy with what he saw.   
  
"TIDAL WAVE!" he shouted while running for safety from the enormous wall of water.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crono? Crono!"   
  
"Sir Crono! Thy must arise!"   
  
Crono opened his eyes, as suprised to be hearing his friends' voices as he was to being ABLE to her them. "Anyone have any idea how we survived that explosion?" Crono mumbled.   
  
"Near as I can figure it," Lucca guessed, we must have been teleported here just before the blast."   
  
"Anyone else here?" "Aye, Sir Crono, Lady Schala and the Prophet accompanied us," answered Frog.   
  
"Is that all? What happened to Queen Zeal?" quieried Crono.   
  
"MWA HA HA!" Crono jumped the voice behind him. "I'm here too you foolish little boy, and I'm with someone very anxious to meet you!" Crono slowly turned around, then gasped at what he saw. Behind him, smirking, was Queen Zeal. And she was on Lavos's shoulder.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nice cliffhanger huh? Hope you enjoyed this story. Part 2 Should be out soon so please read that. Review this, and tell me how to make it better. Also, I'm sure there are some people out there that know exactly what the Characters really said so Let me know if you do. Thanks. 


End file.
